I Want To Be Yours
by milkkyykittyy
Summary: Short BethxDaryl / Bethyl story. Alternate outcome in which Beth does not get hit by a car nor taken to the hospital. Beth and Daryl find themselves sharing a life together in a small cabin, high up in the hills. Smut in last chapter.
1. Snakeskin Boots 1

Daryl hesitantly sat in the chair outside of the cabin, his eyes scanning the thick foliage around him. The wind was cold on his bare chest as the winter winds tepidly lashed him. A sweet song was hummed about behind him, which made his mind wonder slightly and his body goose bump. Ever so carefully quiet snips echoed out as his hair began to fall from his head and onto his shoulders. Snip, snip, snip. The air began to tickle his bare ears. The duo had found a pair of scissors in the bathroom and it was Daryl's turn to be groomed. "How's it looking?" Daryl asked hesitantly. "Stop moving!" Beth groaned as she grabbed his head to reline it. He rolled his eyes. Snip, snip, snip went the scissor for what felt like a lifetime. Dark ashen brown fell onto the soil in a mixture of dead leaves and hair.

Eventually she called out. "Ha! I reckon you look fresher than a daisy!" She beamed as she admired her handiwork. She walked to face him with a proud strut in her cowboy boots and rested her hand on his knee to support her body weight as she made the last few snips to his fringe, leaning in and concentrating deeply, her pink tongue poking out ever so slightly.  
Daryl grunted "Yeah, and happier than a dead pig in sunshine." There was something deeply embarrassing about being groomed.  
Beth made a sharp huff noise and spun around on her heels, her arms crossed on her chest. "You know, aint nobody else going to give you a haircut out here, well, one you'd like" she pouted.  
Daryl squinted with a smug look on his face "Dunno, some of those walkers might have been hairdressers, maybe still got the flair for it". He rubbed his chin that was overgrown with wispy bits of hair.  
"Well good luck getting them to do your beard! Cause I aint." she stated as she rushed her way indoors, slamming the large wooden door behind her. Daryl laughed and stood up to shake the hair off himself "Come on Beth!" he yelled "Im just joking!" He waited a few moments, quite wanting his beard to be trimmed until he realised she was holding her ground and he would need to go in and apologise.

Since the two of them had been living together in such tight quarters there had been a lot of give and take, compromise and power struggles here and there. She was no longer a child and he wasn't just her protector. They were equals and equals have arguments. As he entered the cabin the heady smell of stew hit his nostrils and he stared at the petite frame on her tiptoes that braided her damp hair in the mantle piece mirror. A sense of guilt hit him. She'd be cooking away all day, even skinned the animal herself and he'd been ungrateful as she had stretched herself further to cut his hair. A painful pang hit his heart and he regretted his earlier comments. He came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "Sorry Beth." He mumbled. At his touch she dropped down onto the balls of her feet and he felt her body de-tense. He let his head rest on top of hers as he cradled her for a moment. Warmth. Contact. He melted into her.

That is, until the point of her boot heel shot into his shin. "Fuck" he yelled as she broke his grip. "Guess I deserved that" he mumbled as he lent down to rub his bruised leg. Beth strode over to the pot above the fire and lifted the heavy cast iron lid. An array of rich smelling steam erupted up into the chimmney. "Dinners ready" she smiled.


	2. Firewood

Daryl watched his companion from the other side of the room. She sat partially facing the fire so that the deep orange flames that licked away at the firewood illuminated one side of her. The pigtails she had braided earlier trailed down her chest, reaching just past her breasts, her hair had grown long over the summer months. She was wearing a mans XL cable knit jumper that covered her thighs which she held up to her chest. Her knee's together covered her modesty as she wore only woollen socks and cotton panties they had found at a general store on her lower half, they were cheap and the small lace trimming itched at her stomach. Winter was creeping in but thankfully the previous owner of the cabin had a large procure of knitted jumpers.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably in the worn armchair as he wondered how he has ended up with such a girl and how they had established some sort of genuine life together. It had been just the two of them during the summer and autumn months and they had become closer. She would rest her head on his shoulder and he would caress the hair on her head.

"I never thought I'd be in the same room as a girl like you," he thought out loud. The sudden noise almost startling Beth. He'd already begun so he attempted to clarify with a heavy sound in his throat. "The girls I knew, only ever wanted me for the drugs I had or the gang entry I could give em'." Beth's brow furrowed, it was hard to think of Daryl as the sort of guy that rode in a redneck, white supremacy, drug fuelled biker gang. For a long time now he had been the man who had protected her, taught her how to survive and nurtured her in the brutal world they had ended up in. The silence caused Daryl to worry. "I know you aint mine" he mumbled, concerned that he had said far too much. "Just…" he shrugged his shoulders.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I dunno" he shook his head and stared downwards. An all too familiar setting was playing out once more, the openness, the connection. For a spit second Daryl almost wished for a heard of walkers to make the awkwardness go away, but Beth broke it.  
"I could be." She stated. The pair was deathly silent and the firewood cracked and spluttered without a care of the tension that had just been created. Daryl looked up in a pained look of shock and awe, his face contorted. He didn't know what to do, his heart pounded out deeply, as though each beat were a punch to the heart.

"Fuck" he thought.

"I could be yours," she said once more, further affirming her statement. Beth shifted to sit up on her knees, staring at the man across the room with a sense of will. "I want to be yours."  
Daryl's heart fell. The girl of his dreams kneeled before him offering herself to be his. He swallowed hard. He had to clentch his hands to stop them from shaking and take some time to muffle the stutter of words that urged their way to be spurted out. He needed to be careful. He wanted to be careful.

"I will never do anything to hurt you" he finally responded.


	3. Cotton Panties

They stood outside listening to the bats chirp as Daryl took slow drags on the cigarette's he'd found on two rotted corpses up in the hills. Beth's thighs prickled in the cold but there was something pleasant about that feeling. The whole experience had made her more attune to nature, so much so that the cushy double bed that nestled itself in the warm cabin they habited in didn't differ much to the pleasure of the soft earth and the warmth from a low open fire.  
"Do you ever miss it? Out there, I mean?" she asked as a cloud of smoke spilled out of her own mouth as her warmth breath hit the cold air.  
Daryl looked at her from the side, closed his eyes and sighed "sometimes".  
There was a long pause so she lent against the wall and stared up at the large full moon that lit up the forest below it.  
"We're safe here though. S'all that matters." Daryl grunted as he slid down on his back to sit on the floor. "Come here" he motioned as he looked up at her, his cigarette jutting out of the side of his mouth. Beth hesitated as she pulled at the hem of her sweater. Daryl rustled around in his pocked for a while before pulling out a black bandana that he placed next to him. Beth crotched down and sat herself on the piece of material, Daryl's arm slid around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"See those stars?" he asked as his hand reached up to point to what seemed like an infinite amount of glowing dots in the sky. Beth attempted to match her gaze but he could tell she was at a loss so he removed his hand from her waist and cocked her chin up to look at the stars. He removed his cigarette from his mouth and stubbed it out so he could press his cheek against hers in attempt to align their gaze. "That's Orion" he explained, "See his belt and shield?"  
Beth nodded. "My Daddy used to know the stars" she responded with a heavy heart.  
Daryl felt the sadness in her. "Most country folk know, suppose its up to me to teach ya." He replied as he placed his arm on her waist again and gave her a quick squeeze that made her yelp and crack a small smile. "Whenever Id have too much at home, used to just come out here and look at the stars. Calmed me right down." Daryl said steadily. "Know all of them."

Beth placed her head onto his shoulder. "I would be dead if it wasn't for you," she stated as she looked up with her big pools of blue that filled with silver light under the moon. Daryl looked down at her and felt the tugs of his heart. God she was beautiful, and she was his. "You would have made it" he eventually responded with a sense of sincerity as he caressed her side. His breath becoming increasingly ragged as he explored the dips and curves in her frame in a way he had never done so before. They'd held each other before but it was also static and guarded. Eventually she flinched a little as his hand began to fall lower onto her hip which was semi exposed due to the position she sat in. "Sorry" he mumbled as his hand froze still. They both sat in silence for a few seconds until her hand came up from nestling against her head and ever so slightly, carefully and particularly pulled up the side of her jumper. Daryl's hand came to rest on top of hers as her jumper raised high enough to expose the side of her cotton panties and the line of her hip bones that jutted out slightly from her petite frame.

"It's okay" she stuttered as she looked up at him once more, this time her eyelids heavier as she blushed.  
"Fuck" he thought. "I want to…" he responded in a low tone as his grasp tightened on her hand in anticipation, he grasped it and stood up taking her with him. "Lets go inside" he said.


	4. Worn Denim

They stumbled inside the dark cabin that still smelt of smoke from the extinguished fire, a woody smell that they both enjoyed. Daryl tugged at her through the small maze of armchairs and side tables that cluttered the living area. He swung the bedroom door open and promptly shut it behind them. Beth's heart raced as her mind spun. Daryl let go of her hand. It was darker in the bedroom, there was only a small window that they had covered with fabric and her eyes hadn't quite adjusted yet. She felt his body press against her own as she was backed up against the door, his forearms came to lean on the wood next to her head as he stood over her, pressing into her slightly. She could feel his warmth and the tension that surrounded them both. "I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with" he breathed heavily as if speaking out of restraint. Beth wanted to respond but nothing came out, she hadn't been in the situation before and she didn't know how to react. She felt shy and nervous, like she wasn't in the room with the Daryl she'd grown to know and love but the rugged, mysterious and intimidating man who had shown up to her home one fateful night. She had no idea of how it would feel, how it would hurt. She knew the logistics but she sensed that Daryl would go above that. He was a man, not some clumsy kid like Jimmy or Zack who would just go for her breasts every now and then. She gasped and furrowed her brow as words escaped her.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he whispered into her ear. "You're so fucking beautiful," he rasped as his knuckles ran white as it took all he had to control himself. Her whole body shivered and she let out a moan as the hairs on her skin stood up as his warm breath tickled her cold nape. His arms slid down the wood to rest his hand on her head, the other trailed down her back, sliding to her side to rest on her waist. He lent in. He smelt of the previous cigarette he had inhaled and some rum that he had drunk earlier. His lips carefully brushed against her own, softly, hardly touching. They were cracked, dry, worn but yearning. He could taste her as he licked at his lips from their brief contact. Sweet, just as he had imagined. Beth's lips pursed as her breathing became sharp and her knee's felt weak at their first exchange. She tipped her head up to lessen the distance between their lips in wanting, Daryl responded by closing his lips against hers and moving closer, pushing her against the wood, and up, propped by a knee under her crotch. It made her gasp, and her mouth opened to welcome the fast and craving tongue that slid inside.

He kissed her with vigour, his tongue swirled around hers and he kissed and sucked at her lips until it slowed, carefully and delicately. His stumble pricked and scratched at her face as he moved and left her face tingling. Her legs wrapped around his waist for balance as Daryl returned to standing straight. His hand now placed onto her backside caressingly and supportively as he bared her weight. "I want you so much" he moaned as he looked at her with dark eyes and a squeeze of her bottom. He wanted so badly to take of her heavy knit sweater and see her roll around in those cute cotton panties of hers. She could feel him pressing against her, the worn denim felt rough against her bare thighs and her backside could feel the bulge in his pants as she sat above it.  
"I've…I don't…" Beth stuttered, "I'm not sure I know what to do." She said as she looked at him worryingly.  
"You don't have to do anything" he reassured her as he let his forehead against hers. "Just tell me its what you want and I'll be gentle. I promise," he said as he slid her down to stand on her own, his hands still clasping on her waist.

Beth nodded, but Daryl still waited. "I...I want to".


End file.
